


Gimmie Some Holly

by Missy



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Between Movies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Double Drabble, F/M, Family Gatherings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The O'Connell clan celebrates Christmas - with Evy being mad for the holiday and Rick being along for the ride.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Gimmie Some Holly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/gifts).



Rick was in a Santa suit. This was mostly at the behest of his wife, who has completely redecorated the entire house with bobs and bits of fake snow and cotton and a huge tree that he wasn’t entirely sure she hadn’t chopped down herself. 

She was, in fact, wearing red velvet and dandling the baby on her hip. Evy, it seemed, was mad for Christmas, and Rick – her darling, her love, her consort – needed to accept that or butt out.

Jonathan had helped, bless him. The suit itself had been his idea.

“I took care of all of that,” said Jonathan. “Also got the food together.” 

“Huh, guess you’re useful after all,” remarked Rick, which got him a roll of the eyes before Jonathan started sipping the eggnog.

And the surprise of it all was Ardeth – swearing he didn’t know he was supposed to give them presents, and then smiling as he produced one from behind his back. They’d given him anything he would have asked for, gave him a handsome robe and new slippers, but he got plenty of attention.

Rick stared at them all as he came down the stairs, wanting to drink in every single unspoiled drop of them. This was his family, and he couldn’t help but feel grateful for that.


End file.
